


亚尔夫的凡人

by imaginebear



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 一个混乱的，用于把我最近脑洞串起来的文。应该会比我平时写的东西长很多。性转欧比旺带卢克逃跑。和亲。他是龙的强行植入。黑安，没有毁容。欧比旺可能也会黑吧。会有一点帕德美的提及，毕竟曾经爱过。当然可能也没有...诶毕竟我是先写了警告再写文的我就委婉的拉个灯。





	亚尔夫的凡人

那孩子在成长。现在他几乎能好好的坐一会儿了，这令欧比旺感到安心。拉尔斯家虽然不愿收养他，但也为欧比旺提供了不小的帮助。塔图因流放生活因此看起来好过了那么一丁点。

尽管现在已经是处在帝国统治的时代，但她想卢克或许仍旧可以成为绝地一样的人。他无须太过正直，但应该是个有同情心的孩子。他会学习如何利用好自己的天赋，也会学会如何在这个沙漠星球生存。总之----她会竭尽全力避免卢克走上那样一条道路。

但并不是所有事情都如人所愿。她还未彻底安顿下来便听说有帝国军袭击了沙人。再然后，帝国军开始逐户排查那些家里记载有人类孩子的人家。拉尔斯家由于曾经购买过儿童用品而受到盘问因此不敢再联络欧比旺。

卢克自然没有塔图因的出生记录，但是有人见到过欧比旺怀抱着一个孩子。被问起时她会说这孩子是自己的骨肉，面容悲切的仿佛被丈夫抛弃的妻子。因此很可能有人会知道这事。而塔图因这个是非之地……

或许是时候离开了，她想。要不了多久暴风兵就会找上这里。她还是可以说这是自己的孩子，但是只要那暴风兵稍微动点脑子，就会知道他面前的这个女人是正在被通缉的绝地大师。样貌分毫不差。

“你不会阻拦我们，因为他是我的儿子。”欧比旺的手指轻抬。她冲着暴风兵使用了控心术。怀中的男孩睡得香甜，她只愿旅途清净别扰了孩子的好梦。至于去哪里她还未曾认真思考过。也许是过去友人的居所，也许是外环另一个不知名的星球。总之她真不该选择塔图因----可谁又能想到憎恶沙土星球的维达会回来屠戮沙人。

“你真的如此认为吗，欧比旺？”由于身高受限，欧比旺花了点功夫才看到那个隐藏在飞船后说话的人和他的风暴兵小队。维达，或者说安纳金，正摘下他的兜帽冲着欧比旺微笑----

你赌错了。我亲爱的师傅。你不该选择这个时候离开塔图因，而拉尔斯家不再接受你之后你也无处可去。不如就回到我身边来吧。  
然后成为卢克和莱雅的妈妈。

安纳金凑在欧比旺耳畔低语，他把这抱着婴孩的女人揽入怀中。欧比旺止不住的发抖。带着孩子她逃不脱，而内心深处又有一部分告诉她不要逃。这一部分曾经死过一次，那时他们在穆斯塔法。安纳金倒在欧比旺脚下的坡地上，而她俯身说爱过他，任由眼泪倾泄而下。

她被推搡着上了穿梭机。继承了强大原力天赋的孩子感受到保护者的情绪，他也害怕的呜咽了起来。安纳金好奇的盯着他们，但随即又离开了。他要去确定目的地设置正确了。

卢克安稳的睡在欧比旺的怀里。但安纳金返回欧比旺身边想触碰他的时候他突然醒来，咿咿呀呀发出几个音节。欧比旺只得继续哄孩子。

此时穿梭机已经进入超空间，相当平稳。自然没有什么需要安纳金操心的东西。他就这么坐在欧比旺的对面继续看着这两个人。看的欧比旺发毛。毕竟她是在思考着怎么逃跑的。但是她在这种情况下也没什么带着孩子离开的好办法，因此只能着陆再做打算。

“我没想到会有这样的时刻。”她以为自己做的足够完美了，没道理会被发现。

“确实。你想逃没人捉得到你。我本来也没想着去找你的。但我在巴克塔溶液里的时候，一直梦到一个场景。”他迟疑了一下。

“我梦到还是学徒的你死在了塔图因，但九岁的我什么都做不了。这种梦总是能给我点启发。”他挽起袖子给欧比旺看仍旧没能恢复的烧伤，那是他过早停止治疗去塔图因的结果。不过很快就会被治好的。感谢帝国的医疗技术。

很快他们便到达穆斯塔法基地。欧比旺对穆斯塔法的印象仍旧停留在那些采矿设施和岩浆上，所以这基地还是给了她一点“惊喜”。熟人的出现打断了她的思路。那个帕人----连圣殿守卫都加入了黑暗啊，她惊讶的睁大了眼睛。判官轻描淡写的看了她一眼便走掉了。看来他对欧比旺会被捉住这件事并不惊奇。

安纳金抢过了卢克。他把婴儿递给保姆，就像哄孩子一样告诉欧比旺说，如果她乖乖的那么她还是可以去看双胞胎。那语气就像曾经答应安纳金带他去看赛车的欧比旺一样。

唯一的区别是现在他们并不相信彼此。这种情感是什么时候开始变化的？也许是安纳金误认为欧比旺的族人是凶手时开始，又或者比那更早。毕竟信任的破裂相当容易，一旦产生裂缝就很容易被腐蚀。但重构就太困难了。

欧比旺的住处没有过多的安保措施，因为只要保护好卢克和莱雅她就跑不掉。至少安纳金如此认为。这里有很大的窗子，能看到远处的岩浆。当然她也可以选择用投影遮盖住外面的景象。至于看起来是哪里那就不归安纳金操心。这间屋子里有舒适的床铺和大量书籍，甚至还可以通过监控去看婴儿房里的情况。看起来是有些过于豪华了。

至于欧比旺的母星----精灵之国，那里所有人都面容姣好而且出奇的长寿。他们天生招动物的喜欢，而漫长岁月里积累下的经验自然不是人类可比拟的。但于此同时他们的科技水平也就相当于武基人的水平。或许还有些古朴华丽的建筑，就像纳布一样----但这显然是安纳金和欧比旺都不愿去类比的一个地方。

帕尔帕廷虽不如他的师傅一般追求永生，但也热衷于用与这一奇特的种族联姻来体现帝国的仁慈。但他们之中力敏者太过少见，因此也就很难为安纳金选择伴侣。

十分巧合的，欧比旺出现在了这一时刻。西斯师徒在这事上一拍即合，于是安纳金便着手此事。他花了些功夫才查到她的行踪，并且在塔图因近乎掘地三尺的把她翻出来。欧比旺曾是一名绝地大师，又是亚尔夫人，似乎没有任何事情比她的加入更能向那些还未臣服的星系显示出某种信息。而就私人的方面来讲安纳金曾爱过欧比旺，也曾恨过。现在这种占有更能令他满足。

“笼中的金丝雀，屠宰场的羔羊。我为你做了个选择。”他对正坐在窗旁看着远处岩浆的欧比旺说到。她的脸上没有恐惧，那副该死的平静近乎惹怒西斯。但安纳金想了想又觉得她或许也没那么想离开。她不老，甚至可以说看起来也不过与自己同龄。但如果再晚一些，塔图因会把她折磨的很惨。安纳金仍记得施密的面容，她比同龄的科洛桑人苍老太多。

欧比旺....作为这个种族的人似乎有些太矮了。安纳金打量起为欧比旺测量三围的亚尔夫裁缝和欧比旺。当然这样不能怪他的前师傅，她没有在自己的母星成长自然可能会有些不足。

就像被送入龙穴的祭品。她想到。她几乎能想到那个充满阴谋的婚礼是怎样的了。

之后的日子她无所事事，借着所有的机会寻找逃跑的可能方式，但安纳金却经常忙得几天才能跟她见上一面。有些时候她觉得这场景说不出的诡异。她自己，简直就像个博取关注的孩子。但更多的时候她只是在看书。当然它们不会与绝地相关，只是一种消磨时间的法子而已。

她被带去看泡在巴克塔中的安纳金，此时他正在里面修复那些剩下的伤口。陈旧的伤疤和见骨的新伤，这具身体承受了各种各样的苦。穆斯塔法的那一次怕是没有多少人经历的过。

但那是咎由自取。她想。其实她也想过另一种情况，也许安纳金会死。她的心也随之逝去，可她不能死。银河系最后的希望就在她和贝尔的怀抱里，她无法放弃。

当然，如果她那时知道会是这种状况，她可能会先砍死安纳金，再把双胞胎托付给尤达和贝尔然后自杀。可这显然是废话了。

安纳金康复之后，他们首先回到了欧比旺的母星。准新人需要拜访的人实在是太多，而那些陌生的精致面孔让人感到有些厌恶。他们感谢欧比旺，他们祝福新人，他们臣服于帝国。其实没什么错的，欧比旺自然了解。但落到她头上她就是不舒服。过去她站在旁观者的角度还觉得那些喜欢上平民的公主似乎想法太过单纯，但她现在突然想要像那样做点不一样的事。可她脑海里浮现的身影却只是学徒时期的安纳金。他坐在驾驶位冲着自己的师傅毫无诚意的道歉，顺手像哄小姑娘一样把欧比旺被狂风吹散的头发别回耳后。坦然的就好像刚才开车超速的人不是她似的。幻想里的男孩已经成长，尽管他成长的太快太偏。

欧比旺偷偷瞄了一眼身旁的维达，或者说安纳金。大体上来说他的外表还是没什么变化的，内心或许也没有太多。

“你有很多时间看我的。”他笑着说。欧比旺觉得自己脸上有些发烧。晚宴上这种尴尬也没能减少分毫。

他们要在这颗星球住上一段时间。比起读书看风景安纳金显然更喜欢些别的活动。他扯了自己的老师傅来到守卫的训练场比试。他递给欧比旺自己的备用光剑。

“你在介意它的剑刃吗？红色只不过是因为它的水晶是人造的而已。你可还没加入我们呢。”安纳金好笑的看着她提着剑柄左右打量。她平静的抬头看了自己的前学徒一眼，随即摆出她惯用的索勒苏剑式。

安纳金与欧比旺如过去一样对练。他们之间的默契还在，一开始确实没能分出个胜负来。

“过去你是大师我是学徒，而现在我也是大师了。”他试图去破开她的防守，但并不如他想象的那样容易。看来欧比旺也还没荒废她曾学到的技艺。可西斯毕竟有着绝地比不了的果断和杀伐，他最终还是挑掉了她的剑柄。欧比旺很坦然的说自己输了便走到一旁去。她有选择回到她房间的权利，该死的----安纳金开始后悔起这个看似宽大的决定来。这让她有了暂时躲避自己的地方，因为安纳金不总是闲到有空去拜访她的。因为此时他的手下就来通知他去与国王面谈了。

无非也就是婚期的事。当然这还是要听从帝国方面的意见了。西迪厄斯自然没有给维达留下太多的选择空间。一旦安排妥当他们就必须马上结婚。但遵循传统，“出身寒门，旅居科洛桑并与维达尊主在工作中相识”的欧比旺还是应该在这里再待上几天。

某种程度上这些消息也不错啊，安纳金想。欧比旺可就是与自己在工作中认识的呢。但她那时爱自己吗？印象里的欧比旺似乎总把自己用绝地信条约束的好好的。尽管有时候她也会夸夸徒弟，甚至看起来像是爱过谁，但实际上她一直...一个人。她唯一一次提及爱字，也是在那个连地表都布满岩浆的地方。可如果她想走，她随时都可以不计后果的逃。或者捅些什么不可理解的娄子。但她也没有。

所以说，是我的强迫让你有了个半推半就留下来的理由吗，欧比旺？

年轻的西斯想了想，他继续跟国王确认细节。他选定了一些工作人员。牧师，乐队。什么都要最好的，也都要最与内环星球不同的。

“  
从前没有时间 没有土地 万物混沌 记忆蒙尘  
往事如烟 转瞬即逝 河水冰封 化为虚无  
时间如湍急河水  
谁也无法从中脱身  
”

谁在外面唱歌吗？欧比旺突然意识到这是自己一不小心打开了音乐播放的装置。而这是龙之歌。 

那是这个星球上广为流传的故事。国王的女儿，本应是龙的祭品。而她最后嫁给了那位屠龙的勇士。

可还有一个版本，那上面龙既是龙，也是公主的爱人。他们打败了骄纵蛮横的勇士后代，最后在龙岛上相伴相随。

“　婚礼的钟声回响  
　　带她去 带她去  
　　飞来吧 降临吧  
”

欧比旺把自己扔在床上。在此之前她关闭了音乐，并且在暗自计算着还要多久才能见到安纳金。当她意识到自己是在思念那个西斯的时候她简直被自己吓了一跳，可毕竟本质上安纳金和维达也没什么区别。就在她翻了个身继续纠结此事的时候安纳金突然从房门进入，欧比旺习惯性的偏过头去看他。过去这种外交活动都是由他的老师傅来的，而现在亲自参与明显使他焦头烂额了----看看他额角的汗珠。欧比旺甚至还想教他点什么。

“你还爱我吗？欧比旺。”他拽着欧比旺的袖口。

“你将他们视如己出，是因为爱还是因为愧疚？”

他不想接着这样冷战----必须有个答案。虽然结果并不会有什么不同。他仍旧要娶欧比旺，但娶得是一个战利品还是所爱之人，这是完全不一样的。

“...爱使我煎熬。”她侧卧着，看着坐在床上的安纳金，缓缓说道。

过去是因为绝地信条，而现在是因为光明与黑暗的信仰。但这已经对安纳金来讲是足够好的回答了。欧比旺不再推开他，不再躲避他的亲吻，不再躲避他的拥抱。而这实际上也并非因为恐惧亦或是别的什么。她还有爱，这很好了。

他埋在曾经师父的肩头，不知是哭还是想笑。如果这个答案出现在五年前那是否一切都会有所不同？他们会早早的离开武士团到其他地方，过上普通的生活。也许他们甚至还会与拉尔斯家一起。但是阿，那些束缚着他们的规则却把他们越推越远。

欧比旺轻轻亲了亲他，也不知道还能说些什么。但夜还很长。他们还可以做些什么。

\----若干年后

 

一个如人类四五岁年纪的小女孩赤着脚在宫殿的走廊上奔跑。一对侍女在她身后一边叫着殿下一边疲惫的追赶着。她跑到训练场，坐在台阶上，看着黑衣的女人教着一对八九岁的双胞胎学习剑术。

“阿尔拉殿下--！”她们叫着女孩的名字，一边查看她是否受了伤。毕竟那位君主可不好惹，而来自亚尔夫的那位皇后也绝非凡人。

“我什么时候能像他们一样？”小女孩被刚刚同样到达训练场的维达抱在怀里。她把头埋在父亲肩膀上蹭来蹭去，弄得一头金发乱蓬蓬的。

“等你再大一点，甜心。”维达抱着她说。由于种族的缘故她生长的比卢克和莱雅慢了许多。尽管他们实际上只差了两岁，但看起来她要比那对双胞胎小了四五岁。欧比旺担心孩子的成长，因此每年他们都会回到这颗星球上生活一段时间。但即使在这种时候训练也不能落下。双胞胎正在学习剑术和原力的使用，而他们的妹妹则从另一种能力学起。她会是如她母亲一般伟大的调停者。

但偶尔，这个小家伙也会让他想到被他自己抛弃在岁月里的阿索卡。她试图把自己的师父拉回光明面，但现在的维达有了不再恪守光明的理由。

维达示意两个吓得几乎不会动了的侍女快点离开，又示意七妹停止训练。孩子们欢快的收起光剑奔向了自己的父亲。这是他们今年故乡之旅的最后一天。小家伙们对要回到满是建筑的科洛桑表示了失望，但他们同时又对回到现代生活感到开心。

也许应该带他们去自己的故乡感受一下什么叫远离自然。但维达想了想那些漫天的黄沙和曾经经历的奴隶岁月不禁一阵反胃。他马上把这个想法驱逐出脑海了。欧比旺在书房刚刚开完全息会议。而现在她穿着舒适的浅色长裙与国王与王后谈话，尽可能表现的就像一家人一样。他们一起吃过这最后一顿饭今年就不用再见了。

该死的形象问题。

她如此着急要回去，还有一些其他的原因。最近抓到了一些不太寻常的偷袭穆斯塔法圣所的人。她不常审讯，一般来讲这都是维达的事，但这次她不得不去。

尽管那种场景总有些让人反胃。她仍记得有个嘴犟不肯说出据点坐标的绝地做过的事---

“你们这些野蛮残暴的黑暗面...”他看着王座上的女子身影咬牙说道。“真希望当年的那些大师，尤达，温度，欧比旺，都还在。他们会让你们知道什么才是宇宙的和平。”

“我的故友啊。”她的声音依旧平静，她缓缓走下王座靠近面前跪在地上的绝地。她摘下自己繁复的发饰弯下腰，对上面前惊恐万状的囚犯的视线。若干年前的那场婚礼上司仪以亚尔夫的语言宣读了新娘的姓名，因此很少有人知道维达娶得正是他的绝地师父欧比旺肯诺比。一个如她般尽忠职守的绝地若是堕落后果自然相当可怕。

就算常年躲藏在外环未知空间的绝地只知道皇帝驾崩维达即位，他们也猜的出来这位臭名昭著的西斯绝非自然死亡。当然也不可能是维达自己所为----现在实际上在管理银河的，可是那位来自偏远星球的皇后呢。

“我当然知道我在做什么。绝地没能守护银河，西斯将之毁坏殆尽，而我们正试图修补那些错误。这唯一的办法就是掌握规则。”

她回到现实。俯下身去亲了亲凑过来拽她裙角的孩子们的额头，再亲亲维达和他们的女儿。

她已远离光明，但她也没有堕入黑暗。


End file.
